


Traitors parole

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Stiles has to head back home
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Traitor [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Traitors parole

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is really short and I'm sorry its taken so long, life really can kick you ass sometimes right?!

Stiles thought dragging himself out of Derek's bed the next morning would be almost impossible. Instead waking up cold and alone but to the delicious smells of coffee and bacon made it the easiest thing to do. Walking in to the kitchen Stiles snaked his hands around Derek's bare torso and nuzzled between his shoulder blades, placing a kiss directly over the swirling lines of Derek's tattoo.

"Mornin'" Stiles mumbled into Derek's warm skin, chuckling Derek served bacon and eggs onto two plates and poured them each a cup of coffee. The entire time Stiles stayed wrapped around him, blindly shuffling behind his every step. Once everything was placed on the table Derek managed to detach Stiles with the promise of a make out session before he had to leave for school.

Stiles' response was to practically throw himself across the table and begin inhaling his food; Derek watched him for a moment and contemplated that not too long ago he would have found Stiles' behaviour infuriating, now it was almost endearing. By the time Stiles' plate was clear and coffee cup drained Derek was down to his last few pieces of bacon. Not willing to wait anymore Stiles moved around the table and straddled Derek's lap.

"I haven't finished" Derek pulled his eyebrows into a frown that would have most shaking where they stood, of course Stiles wasn't most.

Twisting in place Stiles snagged on of the strips of bacon from Derek's plate and broke of a bite sized piece. Slowly Stiles lifted his hand until the bacon brushed Derek's bottom lip. Dropping open his mouth Derek used his tongue to guide the morsel Stiles was pressing inside, making sure to graze Stiles' fingers in the process.

Stiles' slightly surprised gaze flitted to Derek's lips as he lifted the next piece of bacon, Derek decided to pull out all the stops; using his tongue, teeth and lips to caress the digits as he ate. As Derek began to chew Stiles lifted his eyes until their gazes locked.

"huh" Stiles' quite exclamation was the only acknowledgement either paid to the tension building as Stiles fed Derek, without breaking eye contact Derek allowed his mouth to fall open slightly indicating he was ready for the next bite.

This time Derek practically sucked Stiles' fingers as he ate causing both their breaths to hitch, Stiles was unbelievably hard in his shorts just from feeding Derek a few bites of bacon. It didn't take long for the food to be gone and the pair to be pushing down their pants between hurried kisses. Working together they each wrapped a hand around their erections rubbing them together with nothing more than pre-come to ease the way, soon Stiles was moaning brokenly into Derek's shoulder as his climax crashed through him. Stiles took a few moments to come down from his post orgasmic high before wrapping his hand fully around Derek, slicking a finger from the other hand with the remnants of his release he slowly reached down to rub Derek's puckered rim. The added sensation was all it took to push the wolf over the edge, clamping his hands on Stiles' hips and roaring his release. After a few deep breaths Derek came back to his senses and glanced down at his softening cock.

"For fuck sake!"

"What?" Stiles looked in concern at Derek from where he was reclined against the tables edge.

"You've made my dick smell like bacon" Stiles let out a bark of laughter before folding himself almost in half to swipe his tongue across the tip of Derek's dick and through a trail of Derek's cum.

"Nope still tastes the same to me" Stiles hopped down from his perch and began heading towards the bathroom "need a shower before school"

"make sure you brush your teeth, and use the mouthwash" Derek called at Stiles' retreating form.

"Are you saying my breath smells?!" Stiles put his hands on his hips in mock outrage.

"Yes! Like my cum!"

"Oh stop whining Bacon Dick"

Derek didn't even try to fight down the smile although today it was bitter sweet. Knowing Stiles would be returning to his house after school instead of back to the loft with Derek was affecting him more than he liked to admit. Smiling to himself Derek waited a few moments to hear the water kick in before giving chase, making Stiles shriek in the most satisfying way.

Heading to his first class Stiles repressed a groan, he did not want to be here today. In fact he didn't want any of today except for maybe the bit with Derek that morning, that had been fun. Scott caught up with him as he reached to doorway slinging his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?"

"What? OH! Right, so much better, remind me never to eat rare chicken again!"

"Dude you aren't supposed to eat chicken rare!"

"Wish you told me that sooner my man"

Dropping into his seat Stiles prayed the sounds of the classroom would cover up the trace of a lie before it reached Scott's wolfy ears. He did not want to play 21 questions over the activities of the last few days. He managed to make it through to lunch in enough of a daze that people took notice but not so much that they questioned his muttered excuse of still not feeling great. Dropping down into his seat in the cafeteria Stiles eagerly pulled out the bagged lunch Derek had pushed into his arms as he headed out the door. Inside he found a ham salad bagel, chips, an apple, a bottle of juice, a chocolate bar and a cookie; this was clearly a light snack for someone with werewolf metabolism. Biting into the bagel he couldn't stop the pornographic moan that left him, what the hell was in this bagel?!

"Alright Stilinski you eating that bagel or having sex with it?" Jackson called from the next table over.

"You wish you could eat my bagel" Stiles called back, waggling his eyebrows, before taking a second bite and moaning louder; especially for Jackson who was currently glaring daggers at him.

Digging out his phone Stiles shot off a quick text. _'my god what is in this bagel? It's like sex for my mouth! It's an oral-gasm!!' _ He hadn't even locked the screen when the reply came through.

_'I'm pretty sure sex for your mouth is what you did in the kitchen this morning-' _Stiles glanced around to make sure no one could see his phone screen _'so you want me for sex and bagels, I did wonder' _

Most people would take Derek's reply as a joke but Stiles knew there was a level of insecurity just below the surface of his words.

_'yeah that and the fact you are pretty awesome, anyway back to my oral-gasm XX' _

Stiles was somewhat surprised when his phone chimed again, opening the new message he was even more surprised to see the reply.

_'XX' _

Returning to his bagel with a smile twice as wide as before Stiles was prepared to face the afternoon with his more positive attitude. He managed to make it all the way to lacrosse practice without zoning out, well no more than usual anyway, and was trading jokes with Scott as he undressed.

"wow, Stilinksi, you stud what did you do to earn those beauties"

"hey Stilinski I hope they bought you dinner first"

Stiles turned to his team mates in confusion, glancing back at Scott to see if he had any idea what was going on. Scott wasn't looking at him though; instead his gaze was locked, in shock, to Stiles' waist. Twisting to look down at his torso he felt his blood run cold as he saw what everyone else had spotted. 

Curled around each side of his waist were four narrow stripes of purple bruised skin; Punctuated with matching circular bruises just above each pelvis. Stiles would bet the jeep they matched Derek's fingers, and the pressure points, his thumbs where he had held Stiles that morning. Blushing he frantically tried to think of an excuse but there was no denying what those bruises were! So instead he decided to go for the truth; at least some of it.

"Haha yeah actually it was breakfast" Pulling on his uniform he didn't look to see the uncertain looks on the teams faces, clearly trying to work out if he was kidding. Thankfully coach chose that moment to yell at them to get ready before he had them running suicide drills. Stiles wasn't stupid he knew the laughed off response wouldn't satisfy Scott but, thankfully, he had devised a way to explain it without being caught in a lie. The pair dawdled in the locker room after practice and Stiles anxiously waited for Scott to broach the subject; his knowledge of his best bro did not let him down.

"So?" Stiles looked at Scott blankly "the bruises??" he pressed forward.

"Oh! Derek and I were training together" this was technically true, now it was Scott's turn to look blank. "The bruises are from when he grabbed me and pinned me to the table" This was also technically true; was it Stiles' fault if Scott assumed these two perfectly true phrases were in fact connected. "I couldn't exactly tell the entire team that could I?"

Scott snorted in acknowledgement and returned to getting changed; Stiles did the same whilst internally celebrating.

Standing in front of his bedroom mirror, boxers curving over his waist and pushed low, Stiles debated if he was brave enough to do what he had been thinking about all through dinner with his dad. Chewing his lip with nerves Stiles picked up the phone and snapped a picture, sending it to Derek before he could change his mind, captioning it _if these bruises weren't as sexy as fuck I might have told you to stop. _

For the second time that day Derek's reply nearly made him drop his phone; the picture was of Derek's abs and crotch bare except for the obviously tenting sweat pants, Derek's hand was edging beneath the waist band. The caption read _if you biting your lip didn't get me as hard as rock I might tell you to stop. _Stiles smiled and walked to his bed; maybe coming home wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
